


Bedroom Talk

by pawns (driftingstar)



Series: Blue Eyed Monster [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Possessive Yuuri, yuuya suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingstar/pseuds/pawns
Summary: Same universe as "Blue Eyed Monster" and set after "Intervention".Yuugo just wants to talk but Yuuri has other plans.  Meanwhile, Yuuya wonders what he's done to deserve all this.Pawnshipping. Non-explict smut. Unexpected Feels. College AU.





	Bedroom Talk

 

“Yuuri… Yuuri, no...  _ stop, _ ” Yuugo gasps, white-knuckled hands twisting in Yuuri’s lustrous violet locks.  Yuuri not only does not stop but slides his hand up his shirt, slender fingers ghosting against his skin before latching onto a stiff, pink bud.  His mouth is hot and wet against his neck and Yuugo shudders bodily at the scrape of his teeth.  

 

Yuugo had had enough.  This time, he shoves Yuuri away with both hands.  “I said, stop it!  I can’t think when you do that!” 

 

Yuuri scowls at him, looking extremely put upon as he finally backs off.  “Not that you do a good job at thinking anyway.” 

 

“Shut up, I'm still mad at you, remember?!” Yuugo throws his hands up into the air. “This is exactly what I was talking about!  We never  _ talk _ about our problems!  You just… just do that thing with your tongue and… and…” 

 

As if right on cue, Yuuri’s sulky expression suddenly turns predatory as his wicked tongue darts out against the curve of his smile.  “You were saying?” he purrs, crawling closer on his hands and knees with a purposeful look in his eyes that makes Yuugo's mouth go very, very dry.  

 

Yuugo shakes his head rapidly to clear it.  “No,” he says, putting his foot down. “No, I'm  _ not _ doing this anymore. I-- mmphff!”  His angry tirade was cut prematurely short when Yuuri suddenly pounces and crushes their mouths together in a filthy, open-mouthed kiss.  Yuugo whimpers, hands once again finding their way into his hair again, tugging mercilessly at the soft strands as Yuuri continues his assault on his mouth, dragging his wickedly talented tongue across his most sensitive areas. 

 

By the time Yuuri finally pulls away with a wet pop, Yuugo is putty in his arms.  With his eyes glassy and glazed with need, he would be lucky to remember his own name, let alone what he had been so mad about. Yuuri only smirks in satisfaction as he dives in again.

 

Much, much later, as Yuugo lay flat on his back, red and gasping into Yuuri’s sweat-soaked neck, that he remembers. 

 

“ _ Goddamnit _ ,” he shrieks, rudely shoving a dozing Yuuri off his chest.  “I can’t believe you just did it again!  You can’t just… you can’t just  _ sex me up _ when we’re having an argument!” 

 

Yuuri hisses at him like an offended cat before rolling onto his side.  His kiss-bruised lips curl up into a sneer as he sprawls out into the spot that Yuugo had just vacated and props his chin up on a hand. Yuugo doesn’t even have to look to see that he’s oozing smug satisfaction.  “Is that so?  But who was the one screaming my name just a few minutes ago?  How did it go again? Oh yes, something like ‘ _ oh, Yuuri, fuck me harder’. _ ” 

 

Yuugo’s cheeks flame violently as he lets out a frustrated shriek as he grabs the nearest thing that isn’t nailed down and throws it right into Yuuri’s stupid face.  “Fuck you, you stupid, smug-faced, shit-eating asshole! We’re  _ over _ !” 

He’s too incensed to stop to and appreciate the image of Yuuri squawking indignantly with a pair of his sex-smeared shorts over his head before he stomps out of the room. 

  
  


“You… you did what…?” Yuuya whispers faintly, his knuckles turning white as they gripped the edges of his door.  

 

“I broke up with Yuuri,” Yuugo repeats as he tries to ignore the moisture gathering in his eyes. He rubs at him brusquely with the back of his hand.  “I just.  I just can’t do this anymore.”

 

“What? No!” Yuuya suddenly gasps, lunging forward to grasp his shoulders.  “But everything was going so well!  You guys were so… happy?” 

 

Yuugo stops tearing up long enough to look at Yuuya strangely.  “Uh. Weren't you guys all for us breaking up?” 

 

Yuuya laughs nervously. “T-that's because I didn't realize how much happier you guys  _ both _ are when you're together.”  Yuuya’s gaze softens and his stiff smile turns a bit more genuine.  “We all just want you to be happy.” 

 

Yuugo sniffles and Yuuya blanches. He quickly opens the door up to usher him inside and Yuugo soon finds himself curled up on Yuuya and Yuuto’s couch with a giant tub of vanilla ice cream on his lap.  Yuuya waits until he's settled before tentatively poking at the elephant in the room.  “So. Um.  If you don't mind telling me, what did he do this time?” 

 

Yuugo’s eyes are stinging again as he shovels ice cream into his mouth.  “All that bastard thinks about is sex!” 

 

Yuuya chokes. 

 

Yuugo carries on furiously, not having noticed.  “He's so stupid and insensitive!  He never wants to listen to anything I say.  Every time I get upset he just waves his dick around like it's a magic wand or something!  ...Yuuya?” Yuugo pauses to take a breath only to see Yuuya covering his face with his shoulders hunched over like he's trying not to cry.  “Yuuya?  Are you okay?” 

 

Yuuya nods shakily. “Y-Yeah. Just. Please. Please don't talk about Yuuri waving his dick around.” 

 

Yuugo colours and deflates into his ice cream.  “Um. Sorry. I just… I just wish we could talk stuff out sometimes, you know.  Like normal couples.” For some reason, Yuuya chokes again and starts coughing violently and Yuugo hurriedly sets down his carton to pound his back.  

 

“Thanks,” Yuuya says, still sounding a little hoarse. “Well. Maybe… maybe Yuuri just isn't… good at talking?” 

 

“Have you  _ met _ Yuuri?!  He's not shy at all about making fun of me!” 

 

“No, no, no.  I mean, maybe he's not good at… talking about his feelings?”

 

Yuugo’s spoon clatters to the floor as he turns to Yuuya with genuine shock. “Yuuri has feelings?!” 

 

Yuuya stares at him blankly for a few moments before burying his face in his hands again.  Yuugo watches in bemusement as Yuuya looks like he's struggling to come up with a response.  He finally sighs and settles on, “Yes, Yuugo. He does.  Probably.”

 

“Huh,” says Yuugo, mystified.

 

Yuugo ponders over it some more and eats a second carton of ice cream before Yuuto came home.  Then, he and Yuuya joined forces to persuade him to go give Yuuri another chance and then gently kicked him out of their dorm.  His feet automatically carry him back to the flat that he shares with Yuuri. 

 

He bites his lips before giving the door a quick rap and draws back like it had been made of lava.  He waits, fidgeting the entire two minutes and forty-seven seconds it takes for Yuuri to come to the door. 

 

“Can I help you?” Yuuri drawls, leaning carelessly against the doorframe with his arms crossed and shamelessly dressed in nothing but a silken yukata that was slipping sinfully from his shoulders and stopped right below his thighs. His hair was freshly washed and fell artfully around his face in tousled waves and Yuugo is positive that he's wearing mascara. 

 

Yuugo’s mouth goes dry. “Yuu-Yuuri,” he stammers, frantically trying to gather his disordered thoughts. “We need to talk.  Properly this time.” 

 

Yuuri hums.  “Mhm.  I was thinking just the same.  Why don't you  _ come inside _ ?” The look that Yuuri gives him from beneath his lashes could only be described as  _ hungry _ .  Yuugo stiffens.  In many senses of the word. 

 

“We’re… we’re just going to talk, yeah?” he says with suspicion clear in his tone.  “Just talking.” 

 

“Of course,” Yuuri practically purrs, his eyes glinting with triumph.  He reaches out with long, elegant fingers and caresses the air just a hairsbreadth away from his cheek but stops short of touching him.  “Just talking,” he repeats as he withdraws his hand and the smirk never leaves his face.  He pushes the door the rest of way open before spinning back on his heel and sashaying back into the house, leaving Yuugo frozen on the doorstep.

 

It takes him almost a minute to shake himself out of his stupor and march into the apartment after him, the beginnings of a furious blush blossoming on his cheeks.  He gives himself a mental shake and squares his shoulders.

 

“Yuuri,” he starts out by saying as firmly as he can.  Then his mind draws a blank when he makes the mistake of looking over at his direction.  Yuuri had sat back on the couch and crossed his legs delicately, which in turn made the hem of his yukata ride up dangerously.  He was casually twisting a violet lock around his fingers and gazing up at him through long dark lashes.  Yuugo quickly wrenches his gaze away in favour of glaring at his own scuffed sneakers.  “Yuuri, we can’t keep doing… this.”  He waves his hand vaguely in the air to encompass everything. 

 

“And what exactly is...‘this’?” Yuuri asks, mimicking him disdainfully.  “You’ve never had a problem with ‘this’ before.  What’s the matter?  Is it too boring for you? Do you have some kind of unspeakable fetish that you’re too scared to voice?” 

 

“What?! No!” Yuugo’s head snaps back up so he can shoot Yuuri a glare. “No, my problem isn’t the  _ sex _ !”

 

“I should hope not,” Yuuri says, starting to sound a little bit testy.  “Then what, may I ask, is your ‘problem’?”

 

“Because that’s all we do!” Yuugo finally explodes.  “I either wake up with your mouth on my dick, or your dick in  _ my _ mouth and it just never stops!  We don’t go out and  _ do  _ things!   _ Normal _ couples go out on dates, or dinner, or  _ something _ .  We don’t talk about stuff because we’re too busy fucking!” 

 

Yuuri’s face had gotten more and more complicated as Yuugo’s rant went on.  “Is that all?” he says without inflection as he examines his nails. “I don’t see anything wrong with what we have.  I never claimed to be ‘normal’. If you’re that dissatisfied with ‘this’, then you’re welcome to look for greener pastures. Although…” Yuugo’s stomach drops when suddenly finds himself flat on his back with Yuuri straddling his hips and watching him with a possessive heat simmering in his eyes.  “You can’t blame me for what happens next.” 

 

Again, Yuugo is helpless to react as Yuuri brings their lips together.  This time it starts out slow and sensual; the barest brush of skin against skin like the flutter of butterfly wings, before it deepens into something much more desperate. Yuuri’s kiss is like a drop of poison that spreads fire through his veins and robs him of his sanity. Yuugo’s arms automatically wind around him, pulling him closer like an addiction he just can’t shake.   And doesn’t want to shake.  

 

It only occurs to him belatedly, after his clothes have vanished and Yuuri’s robes are bunched around his waist that they’re falling right back into the same patterns again.  But instead of pushing him away this time, Yuugo lets his hands slide down so he can hold Yuuri in a proper embrace. It is then that an epiphany hits.  “Yuuri,” he whispers into his mouth.  “... You’re an idiot.” 

 

Yuuri wrenches himself back with an offended glare.  “Excuse me?” 

 

“No, no, I mean.  I’m an idiot too,” Yuugo says hurriedly.  “I think I finally get it.  We’re  _ not _ a normal couple.”   

 

Yuuri stares at him blankly before closing his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.  He mutters something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like, ‘Zarc give me strength’.  “Well, congratulations,” he says sarcastically. “Do you want a gold star?” 

 

Yuugo glares half-heartedly but his blue gaze suddenly intensifies.  “Yuuri,” blurts out, reaching up to cup his cheeks so he couldn’t look away.  “Yuuri, I love you.” 

 

For a moment, Yuuri’s gaze is like stone, until a sudden redness creeps up into his cheeks and he furiously shoves Yuugo’s hands away.  Yuugo can barely stop himself from gawking as he stares up at the most amazing sight in his life. 

 

“What… Are you making a fool of me?” Yuuri hisses, uncharacteristic embarrassment immediately giving away to a familiar anger.  “You--” 

 

“I love you!” Yuugo announces again and it’s so much easier it is to say the second time.  He draws a deep, steadying breath before everything he had wanted to say but couldn’t comes pouring out.  “I love having sex with you, but I want to do other things with you too!  I want to go with you to restaurants and order things I can’t pronounce. I want to go to the fair with you and win you stuffed animals to take home.  I want to watch movies with you.  And I want to get to know  _ you _ .  What you like and don’t like.  I-I want to learn how to make you happy too.”

 

For a long while, Yuuri doesn’t say a word and just lets his head drop onto his shoulder. “You’re such an idiot.  I can’t even begin to imagine what could have brought this nonsense on.”  Yuugo is nearly dizzy with joy when Yuuri’s arms tighten around him to the point that it’s nearly painful and he squeezes back just as hard.  

  
  
  
  
  


“Wow, I can’t believe it.  You  _ do _ have feelings.”

 

“I most certainly do  _ not. _ ”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this series is getting out of hand, help
> 
> Also please tell me what you think so I don't feel like I'm screaming into the void


End file.
